


Owning

by Mary_West



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, F/M, Infidelity, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3383741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_West/pseuds/Mary_West
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Harry can give, Hermione wants - even though he's not supposed to be hers. Written for the Hp_Kinkfest. I am a bad bunny for writing this. Very bad. But I hope it meets the requester's requirements. And I'm sure JKR would be horrified by my interpretation of how Harry and Hermione should have been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Owning

**Sunday**

"You love this, don't you?"

He wound his hand more firmly through her hair, and used the leverage to pull her body towards him. Bent forward over the kitchen bench, hands tied behind her back by her apron strings, Hermione could do nothing to stop him – and she wouldn't, anyway.

"Ugh…"

"Say it, Mudblood. You. Want. More." Every one of those last three words was punctuated by a hard thrust that jammed her thighs against the counter top. She could feel the granite digging in, and knew she'd have bruises again in the morning. At least Ron would never notice them.

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, please, fuck me." Her voice was muffled as her face was squished against the cold granite, but she needed this. So. Badly. She deserved it, she knew.

"Why?" He took his cock out of her cunt and placed it gently at the entrance to her arse. She moaned, knowing what was coming, helpless to stop it and not really wanting to anyway. She heard the scrape of glass against the counter as he picked up the cooking oil bottle and began dribbling it over the juncture of their bodies. She could feel the coolness of the oil, and the way it gradually reduced the friction between her arse and his cock – or maybe she was just relaxing to let him in. He began slowly, inexorably, pushing and forcing and making her open.

"Because … oh god I love it when you … I'm yours, heart and … oh god you're so big … I want you. All of YOU!" The last became a squeal as his cock slammed into her, and they both began coming hard, her wailing against the counter top and him leaning back and yelling in exultation. 

Finally, he withdrew, and leant against her back. They stayed like that for a few seconds, then he pulled her upright and untied her arms. The oil was dribbling down her legs and onto the floor, and she took off her stained apron and used it to wipe up the mess, then threw it with great accuracy into the dirty clothes basket off the kitchen. Slowly, carefully, (she was still hurting, but it was a _good_ hurt), she turned to face him.

"This can't go on, Hermione."

"I know. But we both want it. I don't know how to stop it."

"It's getting close to summer. Ron won't be going to so many Quiddich matches, and he'll find out."

"Speaking of which, I suppose you need to get home."

"'Fraid so. Ginny will be back from Molly's soon, and I'm supposed to be writing that intro to the Snape book."

"Go." She pushed him away, and started walking towards the bathroom. He tucked himself back into his trousers and ran a quick _scourgify_ over the inevitable stains (that oil was a bugger to get out … and then he laughed at the irony.) Picking up his wand, which he'd left on a side bench once he'd used it to tie her hands, he turned to go, then stopped. Her knickers were lying in pieces on the floor, where they'd fallen when his carefully-aimed _Sectumsempra_ had shredded them. With a quick gesture, he scooped them up and into the nearby rubbish tin, burying them under a pile of coffee grounds. 

He'd barely made it home to Grimmauld Place before Ginny came in, shepherding the children towards their own bathroom for a quick wash before dinner. Harry sat down quickly in the study and dragged a pile of papers towards himself, a pencil in his hand. Just in time, as Ginny knocked on the door and smiled to see her husband so busy.

"Mum sends her love. Which means you need to go next time." She ruffled his hair, and peered over at the scroll. " _Accomadation_ has two 'm's, and an o after them."

"Huh? Oh. Right." Harry quickly scribbled on the offending error, then turned and kissed his wife gently. "Thank you – I needed that peace for a while. I think I've got my way back now."

"Great. Mum sent dinner, of course. How about thirty minutes?"

"Perfect. I should have this draft chapter ready by then." He gestured at the parchment, and grimaced. 

"You could always ask Hermione to help you."

"I don't want … I want to do as much of this as I can." 

"Then just get her to check for errors." Ginny kissed the top of his head. "I'll leave you to it, and call you at dinner." She headed for the door, then turned back. "Oh, and Mum had Lily help her with pudding, so you'd better ask for seconds."

"Is it all right?"

"Safe, yes. Edible? That's going to be up to you." Ginny grinned and pulled the door shut as she left. 

Harry sighed a little, then pulled the manuscript back towards him. The top page was indeed a piece in which Severus Snape was lauded as the hidden hero of the Wizarding world, but the page underneath held a list of instructions. Picking his quill up, he dipped it lightly in the ink bottle nearby, then started adding to those already there.

_You will kneel, and gently place the cock ring on my cock._  
 _You will then clip the nipple clamps' chain to the harness._  
 _Thus, every time you pull back, the clamps will clamp harder._

It wasn't supposed to be like this. But there was still a scar of darkness inside him, that craved the attention. He knew if he raised a hand to Ginny, Ron would find out about it within a week and he would be kicked from here to Hungary and back. But Hermione had discovered a need for darkness as well, and he seemed to be the only person who could fulfill it. 

_You will put the cuff on one hand._   
_Then you will wrap your arms around my hips and slip the other one into the cuff._   
_At this point, you will take my cock into your mouth, and use your mouth to bring me off._

That night, Ginny was pleased to find her husband in a mood to be tender and caring, and intent upon her finding her pleasure by holding back as long as he could. He didn’t tell her it was because he was still a touch tender from earlier – even the addition of the cooking oil still left some friction, and he had to try not to wince as his lovely wife took him in her mouth. He also had to try not to imagine a head full of dark curls there instead of the red hair as he looked down. But it was the curls that rose in front of his eyes as he thrust into Ginny towards the end, his desire rising with the image and his wife's cries of pleasure. He even found himself holding down her hands as he came, but as he finished, he realised and let go in a hurry.

"What, Harry?"

"I'm so sorry – I didn't know what I was doing."

Ginny blushed. "I did. In fact… " her blush became deeper. "In fact, you could do it again if you wanted to."

"Do it …"

"That’s right. When you held my hands down, it seemed so … you were wild." Ginny's discomfort was obvious, but to his surprise, Harry found himself rising again as she continued. "In fact, if you wanted to … um … tie my hands, I might enjoy it."

He scooped her up in his arms, kissed her hard, then looked deep in her eyes. 

"Did you want to try that now?"

"Now? Are you … oh, obviously. Well, yes, please." Ginny sat up and passed him his wand. "Just a simple _Incarcerous_ should work."

Harry muttered, and Ginny's hands, which she had put together in front of her, were bound in thin ropes. He put down the wand, and pushed her back down on the bed with her hands above her head. 

"Last chance – are you sure?"

"If I'm not, Harry, I'll say something. _Nogtail_. If I say that, you can just let me go."

"It's called a safeword, and I'll remember it." Harry bent down and started sucking on her nipples, the frisson thrilling down his body and straight to his groin. He nibbled, biting almost to the point of pain and judging from her moans just how much was too much. 

"Make sure you keep those hands up there, Ginny, or you'll regret it."

She just moaned, and writhed her body against him. He kissed down from the breasts, trailing his tongue over her belly button until she protested and brought her hands down to fend him off. 

"Oh no you don't." Harry grabbed his wand again, and ensured that her hands were securely fastened to the head of the bed. Then he licked once around the belly button again, and proceeded to nibble and suck on a southwards trail. His wife's eager moans and low cries of "Yes, please, Harry" encouraged him as he used his lips and tongue to unearth her clit from between swollen red-haired lips. She was so turned on that it was the work of but a few strokes to set her off, her cries threatening to wake the children as he attended to her need. 

Harry had no intention of stopping there, though. He kept going through another two bouts of moaning, to the point where Ginny was starting to mutter "stop" and "enough".

"Really?"

A low moan from higher up in the bed indicated probable agreement, but Harry chose to ignore it. Instead, he took hold of her hips and rolled her over, so her pert arse faced up towards him. Years of Quiddich playing had left her in excellent condition, and the sight had Harry as hard as a rock. He kissed his way from the top of the cleft all the way up her backbone, then slid his body along hers, his legs holding hers together. 

"What? Harry? What are you…?"

At this, he slipped his cock between her legs from behind so that it slid into her wet and eager cunt with no effort whatsoever. His thrust rubbed her over-stimulated clit area against the bedsheets, and she moaned again.

"Do you really want me to stop now?"

"Harry Potter, stop now and I'll hex you from here to next Monday."

He pushed, and she moaned. It seemed an excellent arrangement, so he proceeded to push, thrust and fuck her harder and harder, and Ginny went quickly from moaning to screaming once more into the sheet, as her bound hands now splayed against the head of the bed to stop herself sliding up the bed any further. As he thrust, he bent forwards to bite her ear, and at the moment of his orgasm (and her third during the actual intercourse), he reached underneath and squeezed her boobs in a moderate fashion.

They finally ground to a halt, as he released her hands and rolled off her, taking her with him to spoon alongside him.

"Oh my. Harry?"

"Hmmm?" Harry tried to keep his eyes open, but it was getting harder and harder.

"You can do that again another time, if you want."

With his last consciousness, Harry leaned forward and kissed Ginny's shoulder, then collapsed back and was asleep in moments.

 

**Monday**

Harry's desk at the Ministry was always a mess, so when an internal memo scooted up and dropped in front of him, it took him a moment to find it and unroll it. He almost groaned when he saw Hermione's neat writing, but the contents had his immediate attention.

_Ginny seems to think that I should proofread your Severus intro tonight. Ron's going to be out, so would you like to come over for dinner? I'm sure I'll be able to find something edible._

He looked around, but everyone else nearby was working hard, heads down. Harry opened his briefcase by his feet, pulled out a small scroll, then grabbed a quill and quickly scrawled on the aeroplane-note _Here are your instructions. I'll be there at six._ The addition of a quick _self-destruct-if-touched-by-another_ spell meant that the note couldn’t be accidentally picked up by anyone else, and he sent the pair of them off and tried hard to concentrate on his work.

It was no good. It might be only three o'clock, but his concentration was shot. He spent another hour pushing papers around and trying to look industrious, but it was no use. His one compensation was considering that Hermione was probably just as disturbed.

At four, he headed out and into Muggle London, wandering through the seamy edge near Victoria Station then up through Soho. By the time he'd found an unattended (smelly, slimy) alley to _Apparate_ to Hermione's place, he had acquired a couple of discreet bags containing supplies.

She was sitting on a chair at the dining table, writing in a book. The _pop_ of his arrival did not disturb her. She kept writing, as he put down the bags beside the sofa, and started taking out the items.

"I brought us some toys."

"Won't be a moment, Harry."

He finished, and waited. In a minute, she put down the pen and turned to face him.

"Sorry, Harry. I needed to work something out."

"Something…?"

"About why I need to do this. About why the thought of being your bitch turns me on so much. And why I can't say no."

Harry gulped. "So you'd better tell me."

"Oh, it's quite simple. It's like a hero complex. I screwed up. Really badly." Hermione blushed, although whether from the shame of the confession or the admission that she'd got something wrong, Harry couldn't tell. "I was never able to bring my parents back, and I didn't manage to save the people I wanted to save. Tonks, Fred… I failed. But you didn't."

"I didn't save them either, Hermione." Harry breathed deeply, fearful for where this was leading.

"But you had a much bigger job to do. You had to defeat Voldemort. So I now rely on you to do the saving. I managed to avoid falling into that mindset through our school days, but now it's a part of me."

"So what do you want to do, Hermione? Did you… " Harry swallowed, and forced himself to continue. "Do you want to stop?"

"The way I look at it, Harry, is that if I stop, I still feel guilty. I feel as if I failed. And if I continue, I feel as if I'm betraying my marriage."

"So…"

"So." She stood up, and pulled the bow at the top of her dress. In an instant, it fell to her feet, revealing that she was wearing nothing underneath at all. "So if I'm going to feel guilty, I may as well enjoy myself in the meantime." Hermione walked over to Harry, and kissed him hard. "I realised when we were camping, when it was just us two, that I was always meant to be yours. My heart. My soul. And most of all, my body."

Harry grinned in relief and leant down, grabbing the cuffs and nipple clamps he'd bought an hour before. "Then you know your place, bitch. On. Your. Knees."


End file.
